O destino de Sakura
by Harumi Sato
Summary: Sakura sonha que esta sendo morta. Sera que ela era morrer? Quem sera o assassino? - Capitulo 4 ON-LINE!
1. 1

PS: Uma história U.A.  
  
O Destino de Sakura - capítulo 1  
  
(Harumi Sato)  
  
Uma mulher de vestido rosa, alta, loira, olhos azuis, foi encontrada morta num lago. Seu corpo foi encontrado boiando nesta manhã. Era uma bela mulher. Morta sufocada por mãos que deixaram suas marcas. Mãos que trouxeram angústia à família. Não se sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Todos achavam que foi o marido dela, mas ele negou e nada podia ser feito para provar que era realmente ele. Foi um mistério para todos. Um mistério que seria revelado cinquenta anos depois.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura tinha 25 anos, professora de artes, casada com Takatoshi Kondou.  
  
Seu marido estava viajando para os Estados Unidos a trabalho. Ficaria um mês fora. Estava somente um ano casada com ele, mas achava que era o marido certo. Era lindo e inteligente. Ás vezes meio violento, mas somente quando se irritava demais. Sakura realmente o amava. Tinha muita certeza disso.  
  
Sakura trabalhava tranquilamente em seu quarto com seus desenhos. Teria que montar um cenário de mar em três dias e estava trabalhando muito para terminar a tempo. Já era tarde da noite, estava morta de sono e adormeceu sobre a mesa.  
  
Naquela noite, Sakura sonhou que estava sendo assassinada na banheira de sua casa. O assassino empurrava sua cabeça para dentro da banheira com muita força. Ela tentava se defender mas não conseguia. Acabou morrendo e viu seu próprio corpo, imóvel com o rosto dentro d'água, agora sem vida.  
  
Sakura acordou de repente respirando fundo e assustada com o que acabara de sonhar. Tinha medo que esse sonho se tornasse realidade. Ela sabia que era somente um sonho, mas muitos sonhos já aconteceram, e se esse também acontecesse? Para tentar evitá-lo, em vez de esquecê-lo, tentou lembrá-lo. Lembrou que no sonho o assassino era uma pessoa que ela conhecia muito bem, mas ao acordar, simplesmente não lembrava do seu rosto. Como iria evitar algo assim? Sua única esperança era contar a alguém. Muitos sonhos deixavam de acontecer ao ser contado a alguém.  
  
Assim foi à escola trabalhar. Passou o dia como todos os outros, tentando ensinar desenho a seus alunos, mas no fundo preocupada com o sonho. Ao voltar para casa, falou de seu sonho para Shaoran, professor de Matemática e super amigo. Falou com ele por telefone, já que não se encontraram no trabalho.  
  
- Olá Shaoran, eu liguei porque gostaria de contar um sonho e achei  
que você seria uma boa pessoa para me escutar.  
  
- Claro! Pode falar. Estou sempre aberto a você.  
  
- Ontem eu sonhei que estava sendo afogada.  
  
- E você acha que isso vai acontecer?  
  
- Me deixou preocupada, por isso estou contando a você. Talvez só pelo  
fato de ter contado a você, o sonho deixe de acontecer.  
  
- Entendo. Você não faz a menor idéia de quem pode ser? Não tem  
nenhuma pista?  
  
- Só senti que o assassino era uma pessoa muito conhecida. Mas ninguém  
que eu conheça muito bem pode querer me matar. Todos são super legais,  
tão bons e queridos por mim. Nenhuma dessas pessoas poderia fazer algo  
assim.  
  
- É mesmo, nenhuma delas faria algo tão terrível assim. - Concordou pensativo e preocupado. - Mas pense pelo lado bom, é um motivo a menos para se procupar. Nenhum dos seus amigos representa uma ameaça a você. E acho muito difícil que algum deles tenha um motivo sério para querer te matar.  
  
- Obrigada Syaoran, me fez sentir muito melhor. - Num tom de  
encerramento de conversa.  
  
- Acabou? Achei que seria uma longa conversa. Você não conseguiu  
lembrar nenhum traço da fisionomia do assassino?  
  
- Tentei lembrar, mas realmente não consegui.  
  
- Puxa, então não há nada que possamos fazer.  
  
- Você já me ajudou Shaoran, e eu só precisava de que alguém me  
ouvisse. Obrigada.  
  
- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. Escutar a sua preocupação  
não foi nada. Não se preocupe, foi apenas um sonho.  
  
- Obrigada Syaoran. Boa Noite. Você me fez sentir muito melhor.  
  
- Não precisa agradecer. Boa Noite.  
  
- Um beijo, boa noite. - Desligou o telefone com um sorriso mais  
animado no rosto.  
  
Syaoran sempre é muito atencioso e amigo. Sempre está por perto quando ela precisa. A escuta, a entende e cuida dela como se fosse uma filha. Somente depois que falou com Syaoran, Sakura pôde ficar um pouco mais calma para dormir. Sakura conseguiu dormir pesado e sem sonhos, para compensar a noite anterior.  
  
No outro dia, estava menos preocupada. Havia esquecido do sonho por estar muito ocupada com seu trabalho. Trabalhou tranqüilamente até tarde da noite, concentrada em seus desenhos. Exausta, foi dormir e novamente sonhou com sua morte.  
  
* Era um dia de chuva, nublado e escuro. Estava assistindo TV em sua sala, somente a luz da televisão a iluminava. De repente, alguém bateu em sua porta e ela foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, ela reconheceu a pessoa que estava a sua frente e sabia que iria matá-la. 'O que você quer? Não há nada para fazer aqui. Vá embora! Me deixa em paz!'- gritava desesperadamente. Mas ele continuava a se aproximar. Sakura se afastava, até que ficou no canto da parede, sem mais espaço para fugir. Estava paralisada de medo e sem esperanças. Observou ele tirar uma arma do bolso e apontar para ela. Indefesa, Sakura não pôde fazer nada a não ser ouvir o barulho do gatilho e sentir a bala entrando em seu coração. *  
  
Acordou assustada e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Iria morrer e tinha mais certeza ainda, agora com esse sonho. Mas seria a tiros ou afogada? Como se defender desse assassino? Tentar lembrar do sonho só lhe dava mais desespero, já que não lembrava do rosto do homem que iria matá-la.  
  
"Quem será que quer me matar? Como me defender sem saber direito como ele vai me matar? Esperar acontecer, não parece ser uma boa opção. Então o que fazer?" Muitas perguntas atormentavam a cabeça de Sakura. Não conseguia mais dormir. Resolveu então trabalhar com seus desenhos até amanhecer.  
  
Seu trabalho rendeu bem e ela acabou os desenhos. Não estava muito bem naquele dia. Estava muito cansada por não ter dormido direito, preocupada com tudo que estava para acontecer. Ao mesmo tempo, como ainda não havia sido ameaçada de morte por ninguém, tentava se acalmar. Mas mesmo assim tinha medo de que tudo viesse a acontecer de repente, como no sonho.  
  
Como sempre, ela foi para a escola às oito horas da manhã. Encontrou-se com Syaoran, na sala dos professores. Sakura falou tudo o que aconteceu no seu último sonho. Embora Miho, a namorada de Syaoran, também estivesse na escola, Sakura contou o sonho somente para Syaoran. Tinha uma certa insegurança se outra pessoa ficasse sabendo. Nem ela sabia o porquê, mas era isso que ela sentia. Não por desconfiar de Miho, que era uma pessoa muito legal com ela. Eram muito amigas desde que se conheceram. Miho e Syaoran começaram a namorar um mês depois que Sakura se casou com Takatoshi.  
  
Depois de contar seu sonho a Syoran, Sakura ficou mais tranquila. Syoran prometeu ajudá-la de alguma forma. Nem ele mesmo sabia como, mas fez uma promessa.  
  
Syaoran se preocupava muito com Sakura. Tinham uma grande ligação desde crianças. Assim como Syaoran era uma pessoa muito importante para Sakura, Sakura também era uma pessoa muito importante para Syaoran. Mas como amigos. Syaoran chegou a amar Sakura uma vez quando criança, mas tudo mudou. Agora ela era uma mulher casada, amava muito seu marido e Syaoran também tinha sua namorada.  
  
Ao voltar para casa, Sakura em vez de desenhar como nas noites anteriores, ensaiou uma peça teatral que seria apresentada no encerramento do primeiro semestre, na escola em que trabalhava. A experiência de anos de teatro fez com que Sakura não precisasse de muito esforço para decorar as falas e pensar como transmitir as emoções. Gostava muito de ensaiar as peças teatrais. Ao se concentrar naquilo, ela esquecia que poderia estar no fim de seus dias.  
  
O cenário de mar era exatamente para sua apresentação teatral. A apresentação seria em duas semanas, mas o cenário teria que estar pronto antes. Ela precisava de algum tempo para ensaiar com seus alunos, que iriam apresentar a peça.  
  
No outro dia, inesperadamente, Syaoran disse que talvez teria conseguido cumprir sua promessa do dia anterior. Syaoran entregou à Sakura um cartão de um psicólogo. Esse psicólogo era Eriol, amigo de infância de Sakura. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Depois do colegial, Eriol mudou de cidade para cursar a faculdade e nunca mais se viram. Foi uma surpresa saber que reveria Eriol depois de tanto tempo. Mataria muitas saudades e estava muito feliz.  
  
Nesse mesmo dia, Sakura ligou para Eriol, mas quem atendeu foi a secretária dele. Eriol estava sempre muito ocupado com suas consultas. Ao falar com a secretária, Sakura ficou impressionada com seu amigo. Percebeu como o tempo havia passado. Seu amigo agora havia se tornado um grande profissional, muito ocupado e procurado. Nunca o imaginou assim.  
  
Marcou sua consulta para um dia depois de sua apresentação teatral. Era o dia em que ela e ele estariam um pouco mais livres. Ficou muito ansiosa com a possibilidade de rever seu amigo Eriol. Além de querer saber como seu amigo estava, queria muito que seu problema com os sonhos fosse resolvido.  
  
Continua.  
  
Esse é meu primeiro capítulo. Eu sei que ficou curto em comparação ao de vocês. Mas prometo que publico o segundo logo.  
  
Beijos, Harumi. 


	2. 2

O Destino de Sakura  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
By Harumi Sato  
  
- Não. Eu nunca o mataria meu querido príncipe. Eu nunca faria isso com o meu amor. - Afastando a espada mágica dourada de seu amado. - Você não tem culpa de nada. Eu não posso fazer isso com você. Chorava.  
Após um momento, a jovem tomou todo o fôlego e disse decidida:  
- Eu morrerei em seu lugar. - Apontando a faca para si - Adeus meu querido príncipe. - Dando seu último e fraco sorriso.  
A jovem se ajoelha e finca a espada com toda sua força em seu coração. A grande pedra vermelha da espada brilha e a jovem cai no chão.  
  
******  
  
A cortina do palco se fecha. Os espectadores aplaudem, enxugando suas lágrimas de emoção ao final do espetáculo. A cortina se abre novamente mostrando os atores e Sakura estava lá no meio. Ela que dirigiu a peça e fez papel de feiticeira. Sorriu ao ver o marido na primeira fileira ao lado de Miho e Shaoran. Os atores agradeceram ao público de mãos dadas e a cortina se fecha novamente.  
Os aplausos ainda eram ouvidos quando os alunos que apresentaram a peça foram para junto de seus pais.  
- Parabéns Sakura.- Cumprimentou Miho.  
- Parabéns Sakura.- Cumprimentou Shaoran.  
- A peça ficou maravilhosa Sakura. Parabéns. Você fez um ótimo trabalho. - Disse Takatoshi ao se aproximar de Sakura.  
- Obrigada. - Sorriu contente - E adorei a surpresa de você ter chegado adiantado e assistido a apresentação.  
- Pois é... O meu trabalho acabou mais rápido que eu imaginava. Acho que foi a pressa e a preocupação em não acabar a tempo. Mas em vez disso acabamos adiantado e deu tempo até para assistir a peça.  
- Que bom que saiu tudo bem. Estava com saudades, disse Sakura, abraçando Takatoshi.  
- Eu também. - Sorriu vermelho.  
A Diretora da escola deu a última fala no palco e o evento de encerramento de primeiro semestre acabou. Todos se despediram e Sakura e Takatoshi voltaram para casa.  
Ao chegar em casa, Sakura fez o prato predileto de seu marido para a janta: Strogonoff. Depois, tomaram banho juntos. Sakura fez uma massagem em Takatoshi para relaxar e dormir bem depois da longa e cansativa viagem a trabalho. (Não. Não aconteceu nada além disso. XD)  
  
******  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Sakura abre os olhos e Takatoshi já não está mais ali. Provavelmente já saiu para trabalhar. - A partir de hoje é férias de trabalho. - Se espreguiçou devagar.  
Sakura boceja e olha para o relógio que indicava 10:30. Levanta devagar, penteia o cabelo, lava o rosto e vai tomar café ainda bocejando. Começou a comer uma salada de frutas que sobrou do dia anterior. Quando estava comendo, lembrou-se de um compromisso muito importante.  
- Hããããã!!!! Eu tenho a consulta com o Eriol às 11!!! - Gritou Sakura desesperada.  
Olhou para o relógio, são 10:55. Sakura enche a boca com o restante da salada de frutas, troca de roupa, pega a chave do carro e sai correndo.  
Por sorte foi fácil encontrar o endereço do cartão. Estacionou o carro e foi correndo para dentro do consultório.  
- Pelo jeito você não muda mesmo, Sakura. - Ouviu-se uma voz.  
- Oi Eriol! Ah... desculpe-me pelo atraso. - Respondeu vermelha.  
- Não tem problema. - Respondeu calmamente levantando-se da poltrona.  
- Você também não mudou muito, Eriol. - Olhando para a fisionomia do rapaz.  
Eriol somente sorriu.  
- Vamos para aquela sala para para começarmos a consulta antes que percamos mais tempo. - Apontando com a mão para uma outra sala mais à frente.  
A sala era espaçosa, tinha o carpete azul com muitos desenhos, um grande armário com muitos livros, uma poltrona inclinada, uma mesinha e uma cadeira. Era um ambiente muito bonito. Tinha muito o estilo do Eriol.  
- Sente-se aqui. - Disse Eriol apontando para a poltrona.  
Sakura se sentou e então a consulta começou.  
- Qual é o seu problema?  
- Ando sonhando com a minha morte. - Disse devagar.- Em cada sonho eu sou morta de formas diferentes.  
- Puxa...- Disse Eriol num tom assustado anotando o que Sakura dizia.  
- Eu tento lembrar quem é essa pessoa que sempre me mata, mas eu não consigo. Quando eu acordo, eu simplesmente não lembro da fisionomia dele. A única coisa que eu sei, é que eu conheço muito bem essa pessoa. Eu sinto isso.  
- Desconectado de sua alma, o homem moderno sonha mas não se lembra que sonhou. E, quando se lembra dos próprios sonhos, não entende sua linguagem, mas um mistério, por estar inconsciente da sabedoria que nele está contida. Ele apenas pressente que seu conteúdo, por mais estranho que seja, significa alguma coisa que, para ele, é mistério. Entretanto, a chave desse enigma está em nós mesmos. Cada um possui a chave que abre as portas do seu inconsciente para alcancar o conhecimento que permite a compreensão.- Explicou Eriol e logo parando para pensar um pouco. - Me diga como você morreu em cada sonho.  
- Primeiro eu sonhei que estava sendo afogada numa banheira e da segunda vez eu fui morta a tiros.  
- Muito bem, Sakura. - Disse terminando de escrever. - Farei você relembrar do seu sonho.  
- Como? - Perguntou Sakura sem entender.  
- Eu posso fazer uma hipnotização em você e farei com que você reveja o seu sonho mais detalhadamente. Eu só preciso que você concorde.  
- Mas é claro que sim.  
- Então, vamos começar? - Já? Ah... Tudo bem. Vamos! - Respondeu Sakura meio atrapalhada por estar acontecendo tudo de repente. Sakura nunca foi hipnotizada. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Eriol já começou. - Feche os olhos.- Disse Eriol e Sakura obedeceu. - Durma.- E num estralo de dedos, Sakura caiu no sono.  
******  
  
- Relembre alguma coisa do seu primeiro sonho em que você foi morta afogada e me descreva tudo o que você vê. Depois de algum tempo, Sakura começou a falar: - Eu estou na minha casa. Moro no Havaí. É uma casa pequena, humilde, mas que eu amo e sempre morei aqui desde que eu nasci. - Falou Sakura muito devagar. Eriol prestava muita atenção em tudo que Sakura falava. Sakura parecia apreciar a paisagem ao seu redor. - Estou em 1850. Eu me chamo Hana e adoro cantar. Todos também gostam de me ouvir cantar. Um amigo muito querido que se chama Leonardo sempre toca piano e pede para eu cantar. Ele é a pessoa que mais aprecia o meu canto.  
Sakura sorria muito. Parecia um sonho feliz, não um pesadelo. Sakura não era a mesma Sakura no sonho, era outra pessoa. Estava um pouco confuso, mas mesmo assim Eriol continuou ouvindo atentamente.  
- O meu namorado se chama John. Eu o amo muito. Ele tem o mesmo sonho que eu: ser um grande cantor. Eu gosto muito de estar junto com ele, mas o meu pai não gosta nada dele. Eu não entendo o porque. Mas eu saio para me encontrar com ele escondida todos os dias. - Sakura fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou: - Certo dia o meu pai nos pegou juntos e me deixou preza dentro de casa por muito tempo... Alguns meses, eu acho.  
Sakura não tinha mais aquele alegre sorriso no rosto do começo. E Eriol ficou ainda mais atento no que Sakura dizia. Poderia estar perto de onde queria chegar. Será o pai dela que irá matá-la? Sakura continuou a falar:  
- Quando eu estava preza dentro de casa, meu amigo Leonardo me enviou um convite para ser cantora nos Estados Unidos. Não aceitei instantâneamente. Eu pensava em John. Não queria ficar longe dele. Queria que ele fosse comigo, e então realizariamos o nosso sonho juntos. Eu pensava assim.  
Sakura deu mais uma pausa. Eriol já nem estava mais muito atento na hipótese de que seja o pai dela que a mata. A história que Sakura estava contando estava muito interessante.  
- Algum tempo depois, quando eu já podia sair de casa, eu estava passeando pelo bosque e vi John beijando outra garota. Eu corri para perto deles e chamei "John!", mas ele abraçou a outra garota de lado, passou pelo meu lado e foi embora me deixando sozinha e angustiada.  
Sakura parou de falar outra vez. Dessa vez estava chorando. Eriol parou, enxugou as lágrimas dela com um lenço e disse para ela se acalmar. Sakura se acalmou e continuou a falar:  
- Certo dia John apareceu na janela do meu quarto. Eu tive esperança quando o vi. Eu ainda o amava muito. Ele subiu até a janela e segurou a minha mão. Ele me perguntou o que o meu pai fez para que ficassemos tanto tempo sem nos ver. Eu respondi tudo. Ele rondou pelo meu quarto, pegou o meu livro de musicas, abriu e no meio estava o convite que Leonardo tinha me deixado. - Sakura apertou forte o braço da poltrona. Surgiu pavor em seu rosto.- Ele olhou para o convite e de repente ficou furioso. Ele me bateu muito forte. Eu disse chorando que eu ainda não tinha aceitado o convite, mas ele não parou de me bater. Eu corri do quarto e tentei fugir. Até que eu entrei no banheiro e fiquei sem saída. Eu gritei, então John me pegou e colocou o meu rosto dento da banheira. Eu me debati muito... Mas de nada adiantou. - Sakura tirou a força que apertava o braço da poltrona, fez uma pausa e finalizou:  
- Foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Eu morri assim.  
  
******  
  
- Relembre do seu segundo sonho em que você foi morta a tiros e me descreva tudo o que você vê. - Continuou depois de um minuto de silêncio que Eriol fez pensando em hipóteses. Fez mais algumas anotações e Sakura começou a falar: - Estou em 1903. Estou no Brasil. Vejo floresta ao meu redor. Mas está perto da minha casa. Sou casada e tenho uma filhinha de 6 meses. - Falando bem devagar.  
- Eu me chamo Cecília e minha filha Cristina. Meu marido trabalha na roça e eu fico em casa cuidando da casa e da minha filhinha. Minha filha é muito fofinha. Eu a amo muito.  
Eriol observava as emoções que Sakura demonstrava pelo rosto. Sakura parecia uma mãe muito contente.  
- Esses dias, Cristina está meio doentinha, mas não parece nada grave. Além do mais, eu tenho um amigo medico que é muito bom. Ele se chama João. Ele é muito legal com Cristina. Ele se preocupa muito conosco. Um dia eu disse que ele daria um bom pai e meu marido ficou furioso. Mas eu não levei a sério. Até achei graça e ri da cara enfurecida dele. - Sorriu.  
Sakura parou de falar e de repente a cor do rosto de Sakura mudou.  
- Certo dia, Cristina ficou muito doente. Era uma noite de chuva, eu estava com trajes de dormir e meu marido ainda não tinha voltado do trabalho. Cristina estava com febre e vomitou sangue. Naquele momento eu fiquei desesperada. Sakura fez um minuto de silêncio e continuou: - Eu a peguei e corri para a casa de João. Ainda com trajes de cama. Só ele poderia me ajudar. Eu cheguei até a porta da casa dele, bati e chamei bem alto. Atrás de mim eu ouvi alguém chegar e dizer: "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu virei e era o meu marido. "Sua vagabunda! Está me traindo com aquele médico?". Eu respondi que não, que eu estava lá porque nossa filha estava muito doente. Mas ele não acreditou e disse que isso era uma desculpa esfarrapada de minha parte. Ele estava com uma espingarda na mão. Nos mirou muito devagar, e então atirou. O tiro matou nós duas, eu e minha filha. - Sakura ficou um pouco em silêncio e disse a última frase: - Foi tão rápido que não deu nem tempo de sentir alguma injustiça ou ódio do meu marido.  
  
******  
  
- Acorde. -Eriol estralou os dedos e Sakura acordou.  
- Uau!.- Sakura arregalou os alhos. - A hipnose é impressionante, Eriol. Como é que eu vi esses meus sonhos? Eu não lembro deles.  
- O sonho sempre está guardado em alguma parte da mente. É só saber procurar.- Explicou Eriol.  
- A gente sente uma sensação muito boa na hipnotização. Parece que estava flutuando, não sei descrever. - Eu sei como é isso.- Sorriu Eriol. "Eu também já senti o mesmo."- Pensou. - Você chegou a uma conclusão? - Perguntou Sakura devagar sem querer pressionar nada. - Eu preciso de tempo para pesquisar isso melhor. Podemos marcar uma consulta para daqui três dias?  
- Claro.  
- Espero que eu encontre a solução para os seus problemas com os sonhos.  
- Eu também. -Sorriu Sakura.  
- Bem, nosso tempo está acabando. A minha próxima consulta começa daqui a dez minutos. - Disse olhando o relógio.  
- OK. Então eu já vou indo. Foi muito boa a consulta. Parbéns Eriol. Fiquei admirada com você. Não sabia que você sabia hipnotizar. Foi muito legal.  
- Obrigado, Sakura. Foi muito bom revê-la depois de tanto tempo.  
- Foi mesmo. A gente marca qualquer dia quando você estiver livre para conversar-mos melhor.  
- Claro. Só mais uma coisa, Sakura. Qualquer coisa a mais que aconteça entre esses três dias, me avise. Mais um sonho, por exemplo.  
- Entendi. Eu aviso sim. - Concordou normalmente. - Obrigada por tudo  
que está fazendo por mim.  
- Não há de que. É o meu trabalho. -Sorriu. -Então, até a próxima  
consulta.  
- Até.  
Terminaram de se despedir e logo Sakura foi embora. Foi uma longa consulta. Só se pode esperar para ver o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.  
  
Continua...  
  
Vocês estão com raiva de Takatoshi e Sakura terem tomado banho juntos? Ora, ora.. Eles são casados! E um casal muito bem casado! Olha aqui a aliança: *puxa com tudo a mão da Sakura que quase cai, e mostra a aliança pra todo mundo ver.* Viram? ^_____^ A cena do teatro do começo do capítulo (nossa, quanto "do"), é daquela estoria da "pequena sereia" sem ser da Disney (Ariel, etc...). É uma outra em que a sereia vira humana e gosta de um homem, mas esse homem gosta de outra e a pequena sereia vai consultar a bruxa que a fez ficar humana e ela lhe entrega uma espada para fincar no coração dele enquanto ele estiver dormindo... Sabe que nem eu lembro direito? Eu assisti quando era pequenininha na TV cultura. ^___^ Ehehehe. Faz muito tempo. Mas eu acho que é mais ou menos assim. Mas não precisam se preocupar... O Teatro é só um detalhezinho sem muita importância. Lembra que eu deixei naquele trechinho de baixo do capítulo anterior: "Prometo publicar logo o próximo capitulo" *Harumi ajoelha e junta as mãos para cima* Por favooorr. Não me matem. Foi só um atraso. ;___; ["só"6 meses... ¬¬] Eu sou preguiçosa. Eu confesso. m( _ _ )m Doumo sumimasen deshita. Moushi wake gozaimasen. Desculpem!! (em português) I'm Sorry!! (em inglês) Gomen nasai!! (em japonês) Deguchi (em chinês!! Essa eu aprendi faz pouco tempo) Ok. Se eu não publicar semana que vem vocês me matam, ok? Essa eu cumpro. Se eu não publicar, é porque eu morri antes. XP Então... Eu finalizo por aqui.  
  
Bjs, Harumi Sato 


	3. 3

O Destino de Sakura  
  
Capítulo 3 By Harumi Sato  
  
Ela está fugindo. Derruba tudo o que está na frente pelo caminho para não ser pega. Está desesperada e tem certeza que se Ele a pegar, irá matá- la. Ela abriu a gaveta da cozinha, tirou uma faca e apontou para Ele. "Afaste-se!" Gritou ela. Mas Ele continuava a se aproximar devagar e com um movimento rápido, Ele derruba a faca das mãos dela e continuou a se aproximar devagar. "Voce não me escapa, Emily Wood." Disse Ele ameaçando com a faca que Ela derrubou. Ela se afastava para trás, mas logo encostou na parede. Ele se aproximou mais ainda e com toda a força fincou a faca na barriga dela.  
  
******  
  
Sakura acordou num pulo e percebeu que foi um sonho. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 11:10 da manhã. Resolveu levantar da cama e sair para caminhar um pouco. Isso a ajudava a pensar. Era um dia depois da consulta de Sakura com Eriol. Não havia descoberto quem era o assassino, pois eram pessoas diferentes em cada sonho,mas resolveu que não contaria a nenhum homem sobre o que viu nos sonhos. Sentia- se mais segura assim.  
Imersa em seus pensamentos, Sakura não estava prestando atenção por onde andava. Quando de repente trombou em alguém.  
-Ai, ai, ai... - Dizia Sakura enquanto se levantava - Desculpe-me. Eu estava distraída e não prestei atenção por onde andava frente. - Desculpou- se abaixando a cabeça sem mesmo olhar para a pessoa em que havia trombado.  
-Sakura? - A pessoa chamou com uma voz muito familiar e Sakura levantou a cabeça.  
-Shaoran! - Exclamou surpresa - O que faz por aqui?  
-Vim passear com o Lucky, meu cachorro, como sempre faço. E você? Nunca te vejo por aqui nesse horário.  
-Eu só estava passeando.  
Os dois caminharam um pouco e sentaram num banco para conversar melhor.  
-Posso saber no que você estava pensando para te deixar tão distraída?  
-É que eu tive outro sonho. - Falou Sakura olhando para baixo.  
-Não se preocupe tanto assim. - Falou Shaoran levando as mãos para desviar os longos cabelos cor de mel que cobriam o rosto de Sakura. Ao fazer isso, Shaoran deu um leve deslize com seus dedos pelo delicado pescoço de Sakura, o que veio a uma reação inesperada. Sakura se inclinou para frente, colocou a mão em seu pescoço e abriu a boca em busca de ar. Sakura teve uma crise de falta de ar. -Sakura! Tudo bem com você? - Ajudou Shaoran. Sakura voltou para a respiração normal e respondeu: -Sim. Eu estou bem agora. -O que aconteceu? -Eu não sei. Nunca aconteceu isso antes. -Verifique isso no médico. - Aconselhou Shaoran preocupado. -Sim. Pode deixar que eu vou. -É bom você ver isso logo. Você quase me matou de susto, Sakura. -Ah... Desculpa. Mas agora eu já estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Shaoran. - Sorriu. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Shaoran podia sentir o suave cheiro de Sakura. Quando seus olhos se encontram, Shaoran se afastou de repente seu rosto do dela. -Na... não foi nada. - Abaixou a cabeça vermelho.- "Acorda, Shaoran! O que você está pensando? Ter esse sentimento não é nada bom. Principalmente porque a Sakura é casada!"  
-Shaoran? - Peruntou Sakura estranhando.  
-Ah. Eu já preciso voltar. - Disse Shaoran de cabeça baixa para não mostrar o rosto vermelho para Sakura.  
-Acho que eu também já vou. - Sakura olhou para o relógio.  
-Então, até mais. - Shaoran saiu sendo puxado pelo cachorro.  
-Tchau!  
  
Sakura chegou em casa e lembrou de ligar para o Eriol. Ele Havia avisado para ligar caso ela tivesse mais algum sonho estranho.  
-Alô? - Eriol atendeu o telefone. -Olá Eriol! Que bom que você atendeu. Eu fiquei preocupada no que fazer caso a sua secretária atendesse, você estivesse em horário de consulta e não conseguisse falar com você.  
-Ela está em horário de almoço. O que aconteceu para estar me ligando?  
-Eu liguei para avisar que eu tive mais um sonho. Eu me sonhei que estava sendo morta com uma faca.  
-Podemos verificar esse sonho na próxima consulta. Dessa vez você lembrou de alguma coisa a mais?  
-Hum. Acho que não. -Respondeu pensando- Espere! Um nome! Eu lembro de um nome!  
-Então me diga esse nome, por favor.  
-"Emily Wood" É assim que "ele" me chamou no sonho.  
-"Emily Wood" -Repetiu Eriol anotando o nome.- Você lembra de mais alguma coisa?  
-Não. Isso é tudo.  
-Obrigado por me avisar sobre seu sonho, Sakura.  
-Não tem o que agradecer.  
-O meu cliente chegou. Nós nos vemos depois de amanhã.  
-Sim. Até depois de amanhã.  
-Até - Disse Eriol e desligou o telefone.  
O problema de Sakura era muito interessante para Eriol. Não uma coisa muito boa, mas interessante.  
Naquela noite, Eriol pesquisou sobre "Emily Wood". Viu centenas delas. Mas não achava a que ele procurava. A que ele procurava morreu e foi morta a facadas. Depois de horas, encontrou um arquivo de jornais do ano de 1954 que se ancaixava muito com o sonho de Sakura.  
  
" O assassinato de Emily Wood ainda não foi desvendado. A famosa modelo foi morta sufocada e esfaqueada. O principal suspeito é o marido, William Wood. A mãe de Emily afirma que os dois brigaram na manhã do dia do assassinato, Emily saiu de casa e William saiu depois e disse que ia seguí- la para ver aonde ia. Ao voltar para casa, Ela percebeu que ele estava atordoado. De acordo com a mãe de Emily, William poderia ter matado Emily nesse período em que saiu de casa. Ainda não acharam pistas que considerem William a assassino além disso." Los Angeles 27/7/1954  
  
"Assassinato, facadas, marido... Tudo isso se encaixa. Sakura sonhou com William Wood matando-a." Pensou Eriol de acordo com a reportagem. "Agora é só esperar a consulta de Sakura e dizer tudo isso a ela."  
Já era tarde da noite, Eriol se levanta do computador e vai dormir.  
O mistério de Sakura está a um passo de ser revelado.  
  
Continua.  
  
N/A. Olha eu aqui!! Eu cumpri!!! Eu sou péssima em redação!! Isso só não saiu tão ruim porque passa pela revisão. Mas se não eu estava frita. Não saiu como eu esperava. Queria saber fazer melhor. __ Buaaaa. Espero melhorar. [Acho que os leitores também. =] Agradeço a Miaka Hiiragizawa que revisou os erros do meu fic pra mim. E agradeço também a todos que me mandaram reviews. Vocês não tem noção da minha alegria a cada review que eu recebo. São muito valiosos pra mim. ^___^ Eu fico muito contente. Obrigada!!(em português) Arigatou! (em japonês) Thanks! (em inglês) Gracias! (em espanhol) Grazie! (em italiano) Merci! (em francês) Tseng tseng (em chinês) Danke! (em Alemão). Eu acho que eram só nessas línguas que eu sabia como que era "obrigado"... Se alguém souber em outras linguas me ensinem! ^__^ [Putz, me ensinaram em russo mas eu esqueci.¬¬] Até semana que vem!! Bjs, Harumi. ^_^v 


	4. 4

Capítulo 4  
  
O dia estava frio e Sakura já estava há uma hora no ofuro pensando em muitas coisas. Coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo e Sakura não estava gostando nada disso. Por que havia entrado em crise de falta de ar no dia anterior? Sakura tinha ido ao médico mas não houve resultado de doenças ou problema algum em nenhuma parte. Será que teria algo a ver com seus sonhos? Sakura sentia que sim. Logo depois, Sakura sentiu que o ofuro estava tão gostoso que relaxou e esqueceu de tudo à sua volta. Saiu do banho muito mais relaxada e descansada.  
Esse era o dia de sua segunda consulta com Eriol. Dessa vez, Sakura decidiu que não chegaria atrasada na consulta. Sakura saiu de casa no horário certo prevendo chegar no horário certo. Mas dessa vez, o problema de Sakura não foi o tempo, foi errar o caminho. Sakura chegou 5 minutos atrasada.  
- Me desculpe, Eriol. Eu errei o caminho... - Disse Sakura ao chegar. - Não foi muito tempo. - Disse Eriol se levantando da poltrona de espera que normalmente os clientes usam. - Vamos começar?  
- Claro. - Concordou Sakura. - Vamos para a outra sala então. - Dizendo isso, Eriol foi na frente e abriu a porta da sala para Sakura entrar. Lá fora, o sol começava a se pôr, enchendo o aposento com uma penumbra agridoce que tornava âmbar as paredes de um bege-claro, e iluminava com belos matizes dourados as pequenas imagens budistas dispostas no armário. Eriol entrou em seguida indicando para Sakura se sentar na poltrona. Logo, Eriol tirou de sua pasta um papel e entregou para Sakura. - Essa é uma reportagem que eu encontrei quando pesquisei sobre Emily Wood. Fez-se um breve silêncio para Sakura ler e Eriol checava suas outras anotações. - Sim, agora tudo se encaixa! Eu tive uma crise de falta de ar ontem quando estava com Shaoran! Pensei se pudesse ter algo a ver com os meus sonhos. Eu estava certa! Emily Wood foi morta sufocada e esfaqueada! - Disse Sakura ao terminar de ler.- Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza. Parece tudo se encaixar, mas ainda tem alguma coisa errada. - Gostaria fazer mais uma hipnose para ter certeza? - Perguntou Eriol.  
- Sim. Preciso ter certeza.  
- Então, vamos começar?  
- Sim. - Respondeu Sakura se ajeitando na poltrona. Depois de um breve silêncio, Eriol começou. - Durma. - Estalou os dedos e Sakura dormiu no mesmo instante. -Lembre-se de seu último sonho. - Disse devagar e claramente como sempre faz. - Me descreva tudo o que você vê.  
  
******  
  
- Eu estou nos Estados Unidos, ano de 1954. Eu me chamo Emily Wood, sou casada e tenho um filho de 6 anos. Eu estou usando um vestido rosa muito bonito. É o meu vestido favorito e eu o vesti para sair. Meu marido, implicante, disse que meu vetido é muito decotado e eu não deveria usar. Eu odeio quando ele comenta essas coisas. "Até agora, tudo está como se previa. Até mesmo os conflitos com o marido." - Pensou Eriol pedindo para que Sakura continuasse. - Hoje meu marido também implicou comigo dizendo que eu saía demais e devia cuidar mais de meu filho. Então eu me irritei e isso deu numa briga. Isso é normal, nós sempre temos essas brigas, mas quem se assustou foi a minha mãe que nunca nos viu brigando.  
Sakura parou um pouco de falar durante um breve período. Era como se estivesse preocupada com o que sua mãe havia pensado sobre a briga. -Eu sou modelo e tenho muitos outros homens aos meus pés. Mas o que eu mais gosto é o Éric. Ele é rico, charmoso e legal. Eu tenho planos de me separar de meu marido, William, e me casar com Éric. Mas tenho um problema. Éric não aceita um filho que não é dele. Quando eu estava na casa dele, eu insisti e tentei convencê-lo numa conversa, mas ele não aceitou de jeito nenhum. Foi então que eu me irritei e gritei na cara dele. "-Você não presta! Eu te odeio! Eu prefiro muito mais o meu vestido do que você! Canalha!" Gritei para ele. Foi então que ele se irritou mais do que já estava. "O que você disse? Você está me comparando com esse vestido ridículo que você está usando?" Disse irritado."Pode ser ridículo, mas não tanto quanto você! " Gritei para ele ouvir claramente. Foi então quando ele ameaçou sobre mim e eu fugi. Eu fugi e peguei uma faca na cozinha da casa, mas ele a derrubou da minha mão, me pegou com tudo, me jogou no chão e apertou o meu pescoço com suas mãos. Ele ficou durante algum tempo segurando o meu pescoço até que eu me fingi de desmaiada. Pensei em fugir quando ele estivesse um pouco mais afastado. Foi quando ele me deu uma facada fatal em minha barriga e eu não sobrevivi... Foi assim que tudo acabou.  
  
- Então quer dizer que não foi seu marido William? - Perguntou Eriol.  
  
- Não. De forma alguma. William nunca mataria alguém. Ele é uma pessoa muito boa. Eu me arrependo de não reconhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que estava do meu lado. A pessoa que cuidou e amou o meu filho enquanto eu saía com outros homens o traindo. Eu sou uma egoísta mesmo. -Lamentava- Eu ainda o amava.  
  
- Se você o amava, por que o traiu?  
  
- Porque eu procurava o amor perfeito...  
  
******  
  
- Acorde! - Eriol estalou os dedos e Sakura voltou novamente.  
- Dessa vez não foi o meu marido que me matou. Foi o meu amante... - Comentou Sakura confusa - Isso parece fácil e ao mesmo tempo complicado... Qual é a sua explicação para tudo isso, Eriol? - Bem, tive muitas hipóteses e andei pesquisando nesses dias. A minha explicação é que você tem um determinado homem em todas as vidas. Talvez esse homem seja considerado como a sua "Alma gêmea". Vocês se encontram em todas as vidas e se apaixonam. No entanto, ele te mata. - Explicou Eriol devagar.  
Sakura ficou um pouco confusa ao ouvir o que Eriol dizia. Pensou um pouco e concordou que tudo se encaixava perante essa explicação. Mas os pensamentos de Sakura ficaram completamente confusos. Era muito difícil saber o que fazer. Seria Takatoshi? Mas para ela Takatoshi era um homem tão bom. Ele nunca fez mal algum para ela. Era difícil de acreditar nessa hipótese. Ninguém podia provar que Takatoshi era um assassino. Sakura também não queria acreditar. - Mas as almas gêmeas não são "O par perfeito?". E eu tive o azar de em vez do amor perfeito, um assassino? Por quê? Por quê? - Perguntava Sakura inconformada. - Eu diria que talvez você tenha a sua Alma Gêmea certa. Só não a encontrou. - É possível termos uma idéia de como é nossa alma gêmea?  
- Com certeza. Nossos próprios sonhos e fantasias encarregam-se de dar uma idéia aproximada do que esperamos encontrar. Na verdade, nosso inconsciente manda para o consciente a imagem física do que deve ser nossa alma gêmea. Como já nos sentimos atraídos por aquele tipo de pessoa, o processo de aproximação torna- se muito mais fácil e fluente. Sua alma gêmea pode estar longe, mas também pode estar na próxima esquina. Nunca se sabe. - Disse Eriol explicando e ao mesmo tempo tentando levantar o astral de Sakura. Porque Sakura ainda podia encontrar a sua verdadeira alma gêmea.  
  
- Mas tome cuidado com esse outro homem. Ele sempre está em suas vidas. Provavelmente nessa também. - Acrescentou Eriol.  
- Sim, tomarei cuidado. - Disse Sakura com o olhar perdido.  
Tudo ainda estava muito difícil para Sakura, mas o mistério de seus sonhos estava desvendado. Agora, somente Sakura poderia evitar a própria morte.  
  
Continua...  
  
Os meus capítulos são curtos, não? Eu mesma acho isso... Bom pra quem tem preguiça de ler. XD [Acho que é o contrário... Bom pra quem tem preguiça de escrever...] Agradecimentos à Aw que corrigiu os erros do meu fic! Estamos perto do final do meu fic. Ah. Que pena. Eu mesma que penso isso. [Durr... Então é só deixar maior!!] É que eu tenho que acabar logo se não eu não acabo mais. Eu estou indo para o Brasil e quando eu voltar, o computador não vai ficar muito acessível. Eu vou ter que usar o dos outros... Por quê? Ah... É uma longa história... Mas depois de 10 meses eu volto! Vou sentir saudades!! Nossa, já estou me despedindo... =P Ainda tenho algum tempo para depois entrar no clima de "volta para o Brasil". Enquanto isso eu vou escrevendo o meu fic. Finalizo por aqui.  
  
Harumi 


End file.
